Yami's Young Love
by lostshaddow
Summary: Before Ishizu leaves, she leaves Yami and his friends with a memory from his past, one memory that makes him realize his feelings for the new girl at Domino, mostly YamiOC but with hints of TeaTristan, MaiJoey, Isis/IshizuMahad. PLZ enjoy and Review. One Shot


So… just another One Shot… and ya know, I kinda like one shots now. They keep me busy when It's night or when I can't go outside and ride my bike. And since I know you don't want to hear more of my boring life crap, plz enjoy.

Yami's young love:

"So pharaoh, you don't remember anything about your past?" Joey asked Yami. Yami sighed sadly shook his head. Tea looked at him in despair. _Poor guy, he doesn't remember anything, I wish I could help._ Tea thought helplessly. Tristan stood next to Tea, scratching the back of his head. _Serenity… Tea… which one do I love more?_ He didn't even care abou tYami at the moment.

"I'm afraid not." He replied. Suddenly, Ishizu Ishtar walked up to them. She looked at the pharaoh sympathetically.

"I know it is your destiny to find out your memories on your own, but, if you would like, I can show you one memory from your past. You just might see a familiar face." Ishizu told him. Yami's eyes lit up in confusion, a familiar face? What did she mean. This just might make his day. Having one memory is better than remembering nothing.

"I would appreciate that, thank you Ishizu." Yami said. Ishizu flashed him a smile, then put her hands around her necklace.

"Please, grab ahold of my shoulders. I will take you and your friends into a vision of the sacred past." She said to them. Yami turned to Joey, who wmiled widely, then to Tea, who winked, then Tristan, who gave a thumbs up. Yugi appeared next to him.

"Wow pharaoh, you're finally going to remember something from your past." Yugi said happily. Yami winked at him.

"Finally. It's been killing me, not knowing anything about myself." Yami said. Yugi chuckled, then disappeared. Yami grabbed ahold of Ishizu's shoulder, then followed everyone else that wanted to know about his past. Ishizu's necklace started to glow, then the group of friends were sucked through a hope of darkness before finally seeing something that looked like Yami.

"This is one of your most treasured memories pharaoh, so please, pay attention." Ishizu told him. Yami watched with his full attention. _No way, that look's like a young version of the pharaoh._ Tea thought to herself in amazement. Joey watched as the young prince walked past his subjects. _No way, this is the pharaoh! _He thought.

Young Prince Yami walked the busy center of Egypt, where people were gambling, talking, laughing, shopping, etc. Yami loved to see his father's kingdom like this, it made him happy. It seemed as if this day, along with the days before have been great. Nobody has been attacked by snakes, turned into toads by one of Mana's spells gone awry, heck, there haven't even been any intruders for the past week. It seemed to Yami life was working out greatly for him, but, he had no idea about what was to come. Yami, followed by Mahad and Mana, then saw a young girl, about the age of Yami, on her knee's, couching up something, but they couldn't tell what it was. Everyone who walked passed her looked down at her, then continued to walk.

"Hey girl!" Yami called out, running to her. The girl weakly looked up, her face very pale, and her body was covered in blood. And as Yami got closer, he could see what she was couching up. It was blood! Which scared the living crap out of him.

"Prince wait!" Mahad shouted to the prince, running after him, Mana soon following. Yami was almost to the girl, and was really worried, he would hate to see a civilian as cute as her die. Yam9i's and Tristan's jaw nearly dropped.

"That looks like the new girl, Devia!" Yami exclaimed. Tristan was so confused, his brain couldn't process why his step sister was in the past.

"Girl, what's wrong, what happened?" Yami asked nervously. The girl's depressed eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Y-You're the prince, a-a-aren't you?" The girl weakly asked. Yami groaned and took off his white tank top.

"Who I am doesn't matter at the moment. What really matters is that you get immediate help." Yami took her shirt and wiped off some off the blood that was on her arm. The girl looked at him with her thin, weak, innocent eyes. Mahad and Mana rushed by his side.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Mana asked nervously. The girl couched again.

"Prince, if you would please move, I can heal her." Mahad said. Yami took no hesitation in moving to the side. Mahad kneeled in front of her and put his hands out. He said a healing spell (I couldn't think of one, nor could I get on the internet to find one.) The girl's cuts soon turned into scars, and the paleness of her skin soon turned into her normal tan skin color. Her breath became normal again, and she looked at Yami, Mahad, and Mana happily.

"Thank you, I would have died if it wasn't for you." The girl said. "But why would the pharaoh want to help a poor pheasant girl?" She asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Yami answered. "Now, you should get home, I bet your parents are worried about you-"

"I have no parents, nor a home." She sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No way, is that really Devia and me in the ancient past?" Yami asked. Ishizu nodded.

"This is why you treasured the memory, this was the day you met Devia." Ishizu answered. Present Yami continued to watch little Yami.

"Oh… well, how have you been surviving?" Young prince Yami asked. Devia coughed and looked depressingly up at him.

"I haven't, I've slowly been dying. For the past week I've only drank about a pint of water and no food. But I don't mind dying really, this way I'll be able to see my family again." She answered happily. Mana and Yami gasped.

"That's awful. Prince, is there anything we can do to help her?" Mana asked. Yami smiled.

"She'll come live in the palace with us… uh… what's your name?" Yami asked Devia. Devia coughed before pulling the strength to say it.

"My name is Devia, and I am pleased to meet all of you." She introduced herself before couching again. Yami and Mahad stared down at her in concern.

"Are you okay, are you sick?" Mahad asked. Devia coughed again.

"No, my throat is really dry from barely having anything to drink for the past week." She answered him. Yami sighed.

"Come on, if you want something to drink, come with me to the palace. You can have anything you like." Yami told her, beginning to walk off with Mahad and Mana when he realized she wasn't following. Yami began to grow woried, he couldn't stand to see a beautiful girl die like this. "Aren't you coming?" He asked in concern. Tea folded her hands by her heart.

"They're so cute together." Tea said, hearts floating around her.

"I can't walk, I haven't had any nutrition in the past week, that's why I collapsed in the street." She answered. Yami gasped, than rushed to her side. He put on hand on her back and one hand on her legs, than lifted her up bridal style. "You don't need to do this prince-"

"I would hate to see you die out here." He cut her off, and began carrying her to the palace, where she was then fed, given some new clothes, and a new life. Yami stuck through her all the way. His father however was unstable on to if he should trust the girl, or if she was a spy. His opinion on her was changed though when she showed him what she had.

"What, the millennium wand, that belonged to a former friend of mine… unless you are the half shadow creature half human sorceress I have heard so much about." Aknamkanon gasped. The girl held out her wand and sighed.

"Please pharaoh, I beg for forgiveness, my father gave me this wand the day he died, and trusted me with it. But, I'm afraid revenge is consuming my heart, and, I think you should take the wand, for safe keeping."

"Wait, so you mean, Kame is dead?" Aknamkanon almost cried at these words. Devia began to cry at these words.

"I'm so sorry, but we were attacked by the one survivor of Kul Elna. I failed to protect everyone I love, and for that, I feel as though I don't deserve this wand." She told him, crying. Aknamkanon arose from his throne and confronted the seven year old girl.

"My dear, what you just told me was brave. I think you deserve this wand more than anyone in my court." He told her. Devia looked up at him, confused.

"Really pharaoh?" She asked. Aknamkanon smiled.

"Of course. Now go, my son has been awaiting you for quite some time." He told Devia as if he was her father. Devia giggled and ran out of the throne room. She then met Yami, who was waiting in the royal court yard for her.

"So, I see things went great with you and my father." Yami said. Devia smiled.

"Yes, and I also got to keep this." She summoned her wand and held it out in front of her. Yami oohed in amazement, he had never seen anything so cool before.

"That's awesome Dev- it's okay if I call you that, right?" Yami asked shyly. Devia chuckled.

"You're the prince, you can call me anything you would like." She answered, blushing like crazy. Yami giggled.

"Alright, now, do you know any spells?" Yami asked. Devia laughed.

"Sure do." And for the rest of that day, young Yami and Devia messed around with her wand, once accidently turning Mahad into a puppy. They laughed all day, and for Yami, life couldn't be more perfect.

Back to reality:

Everyone blinked their eyes, did they really just see a vision from Yami's past. Tea looked at Yami with a smile.

"Well pharaoh, I guess we know who your secret admirer is." Tea chuckled, pointing behind the bushed. Devia blushed as she crouched behind the bushes. Yami laughed.

"Devia, you can come out now I know you're there." Devia jumped nervously and walked out shyly, blushing. Yami gently pushed Tristan and Joey out of the way as he walked towards Devia. Devia gulped, how was she going to approach her longtime lover who didn't even remember her. Once Yami had reached her he grabbed her hands gently. He knew what he had to do, and Yugi knew what he was going to do.

"WAIT YAMI! THAT'S MY BODY YOU'RE KISSING HER IN" Yugi yelled at him, but it was too late. Yami had already gone in for the kiss. Devia got on her toes, after all of these years Yami was still about four inches taller than her. Devia's eyes were wide open, she was confused as all hell. I mean, Yami caught her once, but she didn't think that meant anything… unless he got his memory back! Devia then closed her eyes and embraced his kiss. This was the best moment in her life, she thought she had lost Yami for good, but he came through and returned. Tea began to cry, this was so touching (to her anyway) Joey was cheering, until Mai came up and hugged his arm.

"My little girl finally got her man back."

"Mai, you know Devia?" Joey asked. Mai looked up at him.

"Yeah, me and her were best friends, and we still are. We went to the same school together until her mom and her moved to Domino." Mai informed him. Joey smiled, then looked at Yami, who was gazing at Devia. Tea wiped a few more tears from her eyes. She wished she had a happily ever after like this, and her wish kinda came true.

"Tea, I love you." Tristan blurted out. Tea looked behind her, and saw Tristan blushing like crazy, he didn't mean to say that loudly.

"Oh Tristan!" Tea ran and hugged him. Tristan nervously put his hands on her back, this was awkward. Ishizu looked around at the happy couples. _I guess there's someone out there for everyone._ Ishizu thought, thinking back to Mahad. _I wish my someone was still here._

So, did you like. PLZ review and don't forget, Jango is the best Anime Michael Jackson ever. (HE SAYS CHEMELEON SO AWESOMELY)


End file.
